Criminal Family Tree
by happenforareason
Summary: Jade and the gang are kidnapped and, for once, it's not even Jade's fault. Their only hope is Robbie to save them from their nightmare. Will Jade be able to hold off against a phycho killer with a grudge against her and protect her friends at the same time? (Bade Cade friendship)
1. The Case

**This is based on an episode of Criminal Minds that I saw my brother watching. It will be a multi chapter I hope. Review your opinion :) Not Dan Schneider**

Tori walked into school with her usual bagel and an issue of the Tiger Pop monthly magazine. She glanced up long enough to navigate herself towards her Andre and Robbie but then just looks down engrossed in this month's crime article.

"Morning chica, what you reading?" Andre inquired while doing his locker.

"Ooh I thought my brother to read yesterday. I mean he already knew, but I had to make him remember after he got hit by a frying pan." Cat added to the topic of discussion. By this time Robbie arrived and Beck and Jade had sauntered in with their matching cups of coffee.

"Right. Actually I'm reading the case of Paul Benitez, Carl Smith and Robert Greene." Tori said, not looking up from her magazine once.

"Wait isn't your mum's maiden name Greene?" Beck asked Jade.

"Well, yeah but she's an only child. So what happened to these three dudes?"

"You don't know?" Interrupted Robbie, "Where do you live, under a hole?"

"Whoa. I don't know usually my mum tells me about cases but I guess she didn't mention this one. Why is it horrible?" Robbie nodded," Cool".

"It's actually really sad," Tori said looking up for the first time. Jade just stared at her until Tori continued, "What?"

"Are you gonna say the story cheekbones or just stand there like a 19th century prostitute?" Jade retaliated.

"God you've had better moods. Well a couple of years ago Benitez, Smith and Greene allegedly got high in a public park. One of them asked if they had ever been with a kid before in an," Tori blushed," intimate way. Then came along Sam Collins and Tamara Harper. Both 9 years old, playing a game of hide and seek in the park. And, well, one thing led to another and the guys had, umm, had their fun. They realized how much trouble they were in and they dug the kids' bodies alive. No one knows where though. They were arrested a few days later. Actually Smith and Benitez were. Greene actually hung himself when he heard the police cars outside his door."

"Oh, that's really depressing," Jade stated while Beck kissed her forehead.

"Actually that's not the end of it" Andre continued.

"Exactly," Tori said," That's what I'm reading now. Apparently Smith and Benitez got released from jail two weeks ago, after only three years. Then yesterday their bodies were found after they had been beaten to death after work. They were killed at exactly the same time even though one was in New York and the other was in Pasadena. Also they were killed in exactly the right place so that each victim was going home, yet all security cameras close by had been de activated and there were no people around."

"God they must have been watching them like hawks to pull that off" Andre commented. Jade suddenly thought of that face she saw watching her from the kitchen window. Before any of them could comment, the second bell rang indicating that they were about to be late. They said their goodbyes and rushed off.

-acbdefghiklm-

_At FBI headquarters_

"Please note that although the two murders were identical, there were a few signs to show uncertainty in one of them. Such as how one victim was beaten and then suffocated to torture the man, the other one was suffocated first and then beaten perhaps because that killer did not want to go through with the killing in the first place." The captain informed the team.

"So what does that show us?" Asked one intern.

This time the profiler spoke," That besides there obviously being two un-subs, one is clearly more scared than the other dominant one. She might be doing it to prove a point, and so these are not random killings. Judging by the beatings I have guessed that they are both women in their 30s or 40s."

Another man spoke, in a loud clear voice," But they are connected. Carl Smith and Paul Benitez? It's obviously something to do with the Tamara and Sam case."

"Exactly. And that's where we're going, to their families first."


	2. Chloroform Slumber

**Your opinion would be great :) Especially your ideas. **

The motel was filled with grubby drunks at that time in the morning. A dark haired woman looked around frightened scanning the surroundings from her booth, and when a blonde woman sat down next to her she jumped startled. Then she noticed who it was, and her face turned serious.

"You can't look so suspicious," the blonde woman scolded her, "we're almost done and home free. Don't mess it up now."

"I know it's just that it's so hard and I'm having these nightmare that sho- wait, what do you mean almost done? That's it no? Paul and Carl are... gone right?" The dark haired woman replied, her voice shaking.

"Yes. Far from gone those two bastards are. But there were three."

"I know. Robert Greene but he… he hung himself. How do you get revenge from that?"

"I suppose we just need to find some connected person. How else will we get full satisfaction from this?"

-123-

"Okay class would anyone like to explain what is happening?" The whole class remained silent taking in the scene before them. There stood Jade in a pink fairy costume with wings and a tutu. Beck stood next to her, equally uncomfortable, wearing a buttoned up shirt tucked into his pants and glasses. Andre hid at the back wearing a clown costume, while being pushed to the front by Cat who was wearing a bright red fire fighter costume to match her hair.

"Sikowitz, tell us soon before I inhale too much pink and start talking about how cute Louis Thomlin's ass looked at his last concert." Jade asked with a mix of sarcasm and horror.

"Err actually it's Louis Tomlinson," Tori butted in, but the look Jade gave her shut her up.

"Actually class I wanted you to write a script, no shorter than 10 pages, using these characters," Sikowitz explained.

"So why are we dressed up? Couldn't you have told us this anyway?" Andre asked while arranging his orange afro wig.

"Well, yes but honestly I wanted to say that I managed to get Jade West into a fairy costume and make it out alive," Sikowitz chuckled while Jade gave him a death glare, "It's a once in a life time opportunity."

"Speak for yourself," Cat added with a cute huff, "she nearly scalped me when I put on her pretty wings and tutu for her."

"Well not everyone can be as lucky. Now you must do this assignment in groups, and for next Tuesday so I'd get cracking kiddie winks."

Then the bell rang in its usual fashion causing the four teens on stage to run backstage to change into their normal attire. Once they all met up at lunch, they planned to meet up at Jade's house that evening to get started on the project since her parents would both be out till late.

-123-

_FBI headquarters_

"So have we gotten any trails yet?"

"Well we spoke to the families. Our biggest lead is this chat group that Sam Collins' mother used to use. According to her husband it made her obsess over her son's death, even causing her to commit suicide a year later."

"And?"

"Well her chat was taken over by her sister, who chatted often with Tamara Harper's mother. In their chats they spoke often about taking those men down and recently, how appalled and betrayed they felt when Paul and Carl got out of jail after only three years."

"Did you manage to talk to them?"

"They're gone, sir. Missing."

"Do they fit the profiles?"

"Two females in their 20s-40s. One is slightly controlling while the other is shy. Yes, they match exactly."

"I believe we have found our killers"

"But they're done no? Benitez and Smith are killed and so is Greene. They have to come back or?"

"We'll just wait for them to make the next move."

-123-

"Alright guys I swear to God that if you eat all that without giving me some, I will kill you."

The gang were all at Jade's house, eating a healthy combo of tacos, coloured popcorn and cookies. So far they had been at her house for three hours, but after only half an hour of working Cat had wanted to watch a movie. So they all huddled in front of the TV downstairs watching, and now were on their second movie. The first had been a comedy, but then they had dared each other to watch one of Jade's scary movies. They were all clutching each other out of fear (except Robbie who had gone and hidden in the bathroom). Then a creak from outside Jade's house made them all jump up in fright.

"Calm down, it's probably just the wind moving the gate," Jade reassured the others, "click play Tori."

They continued watching the movie, and assured themselves that the whispering they were hearing was the film. Then a sickly sweet smell started to fill the room.

"Listen I don't want to be rude, but is your drainage like leaking?" Andre asked.

"I have no idea. What the hell is that smell?" Jade demanded.

"One time my brother wanted to play with the drainage but my mum told him that it is dirty, so instead he went to play with the beetles in our backyard. Then one bit him and he started cry-" Halfway through her sentence Cat did the oddest thing. Her eyes just fluttered close and leant backwards so that her back was on the floor.

"Umm... is that normal?" Tori asked shocked," Even for Cat?"

"No, but now that she's done it, I am really tired too." Beck answered moments before he passed out. Before they knew it they all shut their heavy eyes and slept, until there was a huge crash and the front door flew open. In walked two women, whose faces were covered in masks.

"Do we just get the girl? J-just the one with the streaks in her hair?" One asked meekly.

"No. The others might remember something when they wake up. Drag them all to the back of the van." The other ordered," I don't know how long the chloroform will last and we have to go to San Diego."

Out they went, swift as night with the five teenagers and they drove off quick as a flash. Their plan had been thought out and they had been following Jade to get her at the best time possible. They had planned a perfect getaway but there was something they hadn't realized. Robbie, who was hiding in the bathroom because of the movie. Who came to see what happened when he heard the crash. Who hid at the top of the stairs and heard every word that they said. Who was now phoning the police with tears streaking down his cheeks and his chest tight with anxiety. When the police rushed to get him, the only words he managed to choke out in between sobs were;

"I know where they took my friends- San Diego."


	3. Hancuffed Horror

Jade would like to think that she had been in a few scrapes before, a few minor brushes with the law, but still. But nothing, nothing could compare to the sheer hell that she woke up to.

The first thing she noticed was that her hands were bound. The tough ropes were cutting off her circulation and wouldn't budge, no matter how hard Jade tried to move them. The second thing she noticed was that she seemed to be in the back of a moving truck. When she realized that her friends were with her, a wave of sheer panic and gladness filled her. She wasn't sure whether to feel happy that she wasn't alone or terrified at the thought of the others getting hurt.

Before she could manage the shock, the others started to stir. Cat woke up first, screaming as though she was having a nightmare. The sad thing was that the nightmare didn't end when she woke up. Cat scrambled her way to Jade and clutched onto her, bawling her eyes out. Jade tried her best to comfort the redhead with her tied hands. Jade didn't know who took them, but she wouldn't let them lay a finger on innocent Cat.

Andre woke up next, probably because of Cat's shrieking. He sat stony still for a few minutes trying to absorb where they were and what was happening. Then he crawled over to Cat and Jade and gave them the biggest hug he could with his bound hands. He shakily sat down against the side of the truck and started babbling with Cat to take her mind off of things. Jade remained quiet while they talked.

After the truck hit a pothole in the road, causing everyone to jump, Tori woke up in a panic. She slowly made her way to Cat and began to stroke her hair. They each cried a few times while Andre did his best to soothe them. They began to talk about everyday things, as though this wasn't happening- their homes and families, Sikowitz etc. Jade wasn't paying attention. She couldn't deal with the guilt. If she hadn't invited everyone over than this definitely wouldn't have happened. She felt like the walls of the truck were closing in, but she remained silent. She moved away from the others to think to herself.

After a while Beck woke up. His eyes roamed the dimly lit truck that they were put in and worry filled his eyes.

"Is everyone okay?"

"I want to go h-h-home," Cat whispered. Andre shushed her and patted her back, "Kitty, I promise that we are gonna' do everything in our power to get back home safely."

"I feel a little dizzy actually," Tori said.

"Yeah my head feel's like it's gonna burst," Beck replied. He looked round the truck and his eyes landed on Jade. She hadn't even noticed that he woke up; she was lost in her own world.

"Babe?" Beck whispered. Jade's head snapped to face Beck's. Her eyes were red and she had been absent-mindedly clawing herself with her nails. She attempted to cover her now bleeding palm.

"Babe you okay?" Beck whispered again, crawling towards her. She made no attempt to answer him, but she stared at the ground.

"You're scared aren't you?" Beck guessed. Jade's eyes met Beck's and a flood of tears and anger erupted.

"I have no idea where the hell we are Beck, or where we're going, or how long we've been here." Jade screamed, "I have no idea who took us or what is gonna happen to us. I don't even know where Robbie is for God's sake. This is my fucking fault for inviting you guys over. If anything happens to any of you …" she trailed off. Beck huddled next to her and held her hand.

"Jade, don't worry. You have us here and we've got each other's backs." Beck wiped Jade's eyes, "You really think whoever took us is gonna be a match for Jade fricking West? Robbie probably went for help. We're getting out of this babe." Jade looked into his eyes.

"What are they going to do to us Beck?" Her voice cracked.

"I wish I knew." Beck replied. He stroked her cheek and leaned towards her face.

"You have always got me Jade, no matter what. I love you" and with that he kissed her.

-acbdefghijklm-

_FBI headquarters _

"Why haven't you gone to San Diego yet?" Robbie pestered the police.

"Son we can't just go and search a whole town." The captain informed him, "We need to learn who took them and why."

"Have you learnt anything yet?"

"Look let's start with what we know. Two middle aged women came and kidnapped your friends; Andre Harris, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West and Beck Oliver. But they didn't just kidnap them or even kill them; they used chloroform to leave them unconscious."

"That's what I told you."  
"Yes but listen. The fact that they didn't kill them or even hurt them means that this isn't random. They wanted your friends, and they wanted them alive."

"Wait," another police interjected, "two middle aged women? Is this linked to the Benitez, Smith and Greene case?"

"Well the un subs are identical; a controlling one and a shy one. But why take these kids?" For a while no one said anything and the only sound was the tapping of the keyboard as an officer attempted to find a connection. Then there was a beep.

"Sir looks like one of the children that was taken was Jade West."

"Yes they were taken at her house. What about her?"

"Her mother is Susan Greene," the officer replied, "sister of Robert Greene."

"Wait that can't be true," Robbie piped up, "Jade's mum told her that she has no siblings."

"Well that's not what we know." The captain circled the desk in thought, "So we finally know where Ruth Harper and Andrea Collins are."

"Who?" Robbie asked.

"The women we suspect killed Paul and Carl. Ruth Harper is Tamara Harper's mother and Andrea Collins is Sam Collins' aunt. They have motive for killing Carl and Paul and they have been missing since the murders."

"Why would they take my friends?"

"Well they want revenge and to get revenge from Robert Greene the only link is Jade and her mum. We will bring Susan Greene in for protection just in case."

"But sir" another officer interrupted, "why not just kill Jade West? Why did they go through all this trouble to kidnap her?"

"That's what we need to figure out. And we need to find those kids. Start searching all possible locations of their whereabouts in San Diego." The officer turned to Robbie and put his hand on Robbie's shoulders, "Don't worry Mr. Shapiro, we'll find your friends as soon as possible. It's what we've been trained to do. And one of the victims is the daughter of one of our officers; Captain Vega. We will work twice as hard to find them"

"Please hurry."


	4. An Exhausting Welcome

**Mkay I apologize that it took so longg. Im sooo thanks for all the lovely reviews I really appreciate them :) If you want to give any ideas or opinions I would love it x There isn't a lot of Bade here but there will be don't worry**

The sudden streaks of sunlight that entered the back of the truck caused everyone to wake up after dozing off again. There, standing near the van's doors were two female figures. Behind them was a tiny abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

For a few seconds no one said anything. Then, maybe because of their malnourishment or the lack of oxygen in the van, the sight of them standing so casually like they hadn't just kidnapped a bunch of innocent kids, made Jade snap. She stood up and ran screaming and cussing at them not caring who she hit. She probably would have seriously injured them if it had not been for two larger male figures that grabbed her and threw her on the ground. Beck and Andre abruptly stood up to help her but were pushed back down by one of the men who also pulled out a gun to threaten them.

The blonde female spoke up first, "Now now, we've only just met you silly girl. We don't want to hurt you just yet. We'll save that for later."

Jade was all set to reply with a sarcastic remark when she looked at the woman's face a little better.

"You, you're the one who was looking at me through my windows and who followed me home a few times." She said with a mix of disgust and fear.

The blonde woman chuckled, "Well then I should introduce myself. I'm Andrea and this is my whimpering friend Ruth. Poor darling she's a little frightened and confused." Ruth stood behind her staring at their scared faces, "Since we figured you were going to be trouble we enlisted the help of our darling husbands to calm you down."

"What do you want with us?" Tori begged.

"Actually with you we want nothing. It's your beloved friend Jadelyn we want. You guys were just inconvenient and in the way but I suppose we could find some use for you."

Beck rushed over to Jade, "If you lay a finger on her I swear I'll-"

"Save it Beck," Jade snapped, still on the floor, "Why the hell do you want me?"

"Well sweetie," Andrea knelt down and put her hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Jade told the woman scathingly, shrugging her hand off.

"Hmm you're a tad feisty. That might be a problem, for you of course." She stood up and began pacing, "Well you see we have a bone to pick with a certain Robert Greene."

"The child molester?" Andre jumped in, "What do you want with him?" Andrea paused.

"That son of a bitch took my nephew."

"Sam Collins? Wait that means that you're Andrea Collins?" Tori began to question, "and you're Ruth Harper, the mother of Tamara." Ruth just nodded silently.

"Jolly good we're all getting along," Jade said sarcastically, "now can someone tell me how the hell I'm involved in this." There was a moment of silence until Andrea responded by slapping her across the face.

"You better shut that mouth of yours. You see, that bloody police system failed us. Three years is all those bastards got? No. That was not good enough. I needed my revenge. So me and Ruthie here took care of those assholes." Andrea laughed, "Do you have any idea how nice it felt to beat that asshole till he bled and then cut off his oxygen supply with my bare hands." Ruth let out a whimper which made Andrea sigh, "Stupid Ruth here suffocated him first to spare him the torture. She's a disappointment really. But I was surprised she even went through with it in the first place." Ruth's husband rubbed her back while she stared at the ground shaking.

"You're a monster" Cat screamed.

"Calm down baby girl" Jade whispered to her. She turned back to Andrea, "You still haven't told me how I'm involved in this."

"Clever girl" Andrea said patronizingly, "Well we got our little revenge from Paul and Carl and that was fulfilling but, it wasn't … enough. We had Mr. Greene to avenge."

"Yes you've said, but what's that got to do with me?"

"Well that spineless coward hung himself so we couldn't do the same to him. That meant we had to settle for the next best thing. That's you darling."

"Me? Listen chick you're out of your mind." Andrea raised her hand to slap Jade again, but stopped herself.

"I thought I told you to cut the sass." She took a deep breath out and then looked at Jade with a smile. "Well well, did no one ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That you are the niece of the infamous Robert Greene".

The gang all gasped and looked at Jade for her reaction. However Jade made no sound. Her eyes roamed Andrea's cruelly beaming face for a sign that she was telling the truth. She realized that it explained why they took her but her mind shuddered now that she knew the amount of hatred Andrea must be harbouring for her.

"Hmm maybe they figured that you might turn out like him if you knew." Andrea chuckled, "You are a disappointment already from what I can understand."

Jade stiffened and felt the rage go to her cheeks. She was about to lash out when Beck called,

"Jade, don't! She's intentionally trying to push your buttons."

"She wants to get a reaction out of you." Andre whispered. With that the two boys went to stand near Jade and help her up.

"Well well, this is going to be fun." Andrea said eyeing the gang, "You're special you see. Why kill you now when we can prolong your suffering with all your little friends watching. Maybe we'll get rid of them one by one before you so you can feel the pain of losing someone close to you." Her eyes landed on Cat who whimpered and looked to Jade for help. Jade shouted out,

"You do not touch them you hear?"

"I make the decisions around here." Andrea turned back to the men, "Take them away. Make our new guests … comfortable." With that she grabbed Ruth's quivering hand and stalked away.

Exhausted and overwhelmed, the gang were forced into the house and down a flight of stairs until they came to the basement that had been transformed into a cell.

"Welcome to hell." The man with an earring joked. The two of them laughed. As they were leaving the other man who had a beard leant down next to Jade and sneered,

"If you give my wife Andrea a hard time you'll be fucking screwed kid." Jade said nothing and avoided eye contact.

After the men locked the door and left, the gang found that they had no more tears to cry. They each looked at each other and silently agreed on the same thing; no matter what happens, no matter how desperate they are or how scary it gets, they were going to stick together.


	5. Drowning With Fear

Somehow all five of them slept that night. Beck fell asleep with an arm wrapped around Jade who spent the entire night holding Cat's hand. Near the wall opposite them, Andre and Tori managed to get to sleep. They all woke up suddenly when they heard shouting coming from above them.

"No Ruth, this is our last chance at revenge. I'm going to do whatever the hell I want with her." Andrea shrieked. Beck held Jade tighter and grabbed her hand. Ruth then said something quietly that none of the gang could hear.

"I don't care that she's a kid." Andrea replied angrily, "Sam was a kid. Tamara was a kid, and look what happened to them. Oh stop sobbing you useless skank."

Out of nowhere a slap echoed from upstairs. "Clearly you need reminding of where your loyalties are."

None of the gang said anything. A few minutes later footsteps were heard coming down the stairs towards them. All five of them protectively huddled together, thinking that it was Andrea. Instead the door creaked open to reveal a shaking Ruth, who now had one side of her face bright red. She was carrying what appeared to be their breakfast. She placed it down at the end of the room and turned round to face the kids. Her eyes found Jade's stony glare and they began to water.

"Please forgive me." Ruth whimpered. Jade continued staring at her until she finally sighed shakily and said,

"From what I heard you seemed to be trying to help me." Jade said her eyes now on the floor.

"You don't understand Jade," Ruth whispered quickly, "I've made her mad and there's no telling what she's going to do now." Ruth then rushed to the door. Before she left she turned round again and said,

"I'm trying everything to help you. I never wanted this, and I never wanted to get you involved. But Andrea's completely lost it and," She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry you couldn't have someone better on your side." With that she scurried off.

Although Jade was slightly thankful that Ruth wasn't out to kill her too, she knew that Ruth had no power over Andrea. The most she could do was come apologize. Trying to get her mind of things she looked over at their food.

"Wow, bread and water. Yum" Jade said sarcastically.

-acbdefghijklm-

"Robbie, wake up. Your parents have come to collect you."

Robbie opened his eyes a crack and panicked when he saw that he was not in his own bed. He then remembered that he had fallen asleep at the police station the night before. He rubbed his eyes that were red and sore from crying and grabbed his backpack that still contained all the stuff that he took to Jade's house two nights ago. He took a minute to adjust to this nightmare before he walked out the door into the main reception. There he saw all of the parents waiting sullenly, with Captain Vega in his uniform consoling them all.

"Robbie!" said Robbie's dad. Him and his wife rushed over and squeezed Robbie so hard that he couldn't breathe. When they let go Robbie tried to look brave but he realized that he had started to cry. Before he knew he began stuttering,

"I'm so sorry that they took them. I should have tried to stop them. Maybe I c-could have done something and they would still b-be here." Robbie got out before he began bawling.

"Robbie, sweetie, you would just have been taken as well and gotten hurt." Jade's mother said while stroking his hair.

"You've been doing all that you can to help the police Rob." Beck's dad patted his back, "We're glad that you're safe."

Andre's mother turned back to Captain Vega,

"Have they found anything?" She whispered hopefully.

Tori's dad looked down to the floor, "Fraid not. But they are tracking all credit card activity of their kidnappers, and their husbands too."

"Oh Cat, she'll never manage on her own." Cat's mother burst out. Robbie wiped his eyes before walking up to her. He took her hand,

"She's not alone. With Jade there, not one hair on her head will be harmed. She'll be alright. I promise."

-abcdefghijklm-

Before any of them could register what was happening, Andrea barged in and yanked Jade off the floor.

"What the fuck are yo-" Jade screamed before Andrea clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut it you swine." Andrea said pushing her against the wall.

Jade struggled and then bit down on Andrea's hand as hard as she could until she tasted blood. Andrea swore and then grabbed Jade's hair and shoved her outside. Beck stood up to help but Andrea kicked him back down and walked out and locked the door.

She led Jade up the stairs without saying a word and then roughly pushed her into a room. When she switched the lights on Jade looked around confused,

"You dragged me to a bathroom?"

"This is the beginning of your hell Jade." Andrea said simply.

"What, are you going to watch me while I go?" Jade said smirking although she was beginning to worry.

Out of the corner of her eye Jade noticed that the bathtub was filled with water. Before she could react, Andrea shoved her on the floor. Jade managed to take one sharp intake of breath before her face was submerged into the water.


End file.
